This Is Home
by NightShadde
Summary: Hey guys. This Is just a One shot about Our Favorite Wanderer. Please Read and let me know if you like it. Thanks!


Hey guys, what's up?

This is going to be just a one-shot. I've had this idea in my mind for a couple of weeks now but I haven't had any time to even attempt to get it online. So I guess we will see how it goes.

This is my first time ever trying to write anything Fallout related, so bear with me. I love the game so much, but Bethesda can only go so far when it comes to the emotional part of the game. So I'm going to try to fill in the gaps for you, and if you like it let me know and I'll see if I can get another one out.

Oh, And if you you're like me and absolutely need music to read anything, then I would suggest the song Hope For Now by City and Colour. That is what I was listening to when I wrote this

So I guess that's it for now. Enjoy.

That was it. The Vault door was closing on me for the last time. The place that had been my home for the better half of twenty years. And as the last of a screeching, metal cog that was the Vault 101 door came to a close, I looked through the small gap that was left to see Amata, looking back at me with eyes that were completely void of any emotion. So it was only natural that I return the same look. I didn't want to, but if the wasteland had taught me anything, it was to never show any weakness. But inside of me, something snapped. My soul was crumbling, and any sign of hope left. And when the door shut and the face of the girl, now Vault Overseer, that I had once loved, was no longer visible, I dropped to my knees, scooting over to the door and sitting against it. I wasn't ready to deal with this. I thought that this was going to be my way back in to my home, but I guess that I was mistaken.

I closed my eyes, remembering the time I spent in the vault as a boy. The time spent with my Father, with Amata, laughing, not having a care in the world. I reassured myself that this was for the best, that she wouldn't get hurt in the wasteland if the Vault was closed, but to no avail. The thought didn't help much.

I sighed. This was too much, not but a month ago, my father died. I missed him terribly, but something about this was much worse. I always assumed that after a while, the Vault dwellers, my friends, would welcome me back with open arms, mourning in the death of my dad along with me. But I guess that I was wrong, they hated me, blamed me for everything that had happened to them in the last year.

I felt the last bit of my sanity go, leaving me there, against the door of the vault. It was the only thing that was keeping me together. Tears started to fall. I couldn't help it; it was like the tears were forcing themselves out. Everything in me told me to keep the emotions bottled up, it was my nature. The wasteland had done this to me. Every time that I had something good going for me, it had to destroy any hope that I had left in me. It took away my life, my dad, and now it had stripped me of my home, replacing it with insanity and frustration.

I heard whimpering in the tunnel leading up to D.C. Dogmeat. I had forgotten that he was there. He made his way over to me, lying down next to me, putting his head in my lap. I once again leaned my head against the metal cog, closing my eyes. He felt my sorrow. I started to gently pet him.

I sat there, thinking about the next part of my life that would take place. After all that I had accomplished out there, from the defusing the bomb in Megaton, to turning on the Purifier, I knew that I wouldn't be the same. The People out there, save for a few, had ever even known my name, only referring to me as the Vault Dweller, The Kid from 101, and even Messiah, which I always thought was a little overboard. But one name had stood out to me, Lone Wanderer, the Protector of the Wastes. So maybe it was time to move on, and stop acting like I was even a Vaultie anymore, because I wasn't. I hadn't been for a year and a half. I realized that even though the Wasteland had been cruel, it was my only true friend. For all the things that it had put me through, all the pain that it had brought to me, it was like it was preparing me for the hardships that it had to offer. I wasn't the enemy that I thought it was, it was the only thing that I would need.

I stood, realizing what I would have to do. Kale Johnson, he was done. He would be nothing more than a memory to those that truly knew him. I checked to make sure that my weapons and my pack were with me. Dogmeat rose from the ground, starting to follow behind me. And as I made it to the wooden door leading to the Capital Wasteland, I took one last look at the Vault that I had spent nineteen years of my life in, my sanity returning. I would never forget it. It was a part of me, helping making me the man I am, the man I would become.

I turned for the door and headed out into the heat of the day. I was a new chapter in my life, a new dawn. And with that came a new title, a new determination to keep the people that depended on me safe. I smiled as I look over the Capital. It was my playground, my war zone, it was my home, and it was inviting me in for a long visit.

"_Helloooooo, Capital Wasteland! This is Three Dog, coming to you loud and proud from Galaxy New Radio. Got lots of stuff goin' down in Post-Apocalyptia these days. Here some of the latest news._

_It seems that our Messiah, the Lone Wanderer, has done it again, folks. He was last seen heading back from the long trip that he supposedly taken to the Pitt a few months back. Brotherhood Sentinel Sarah Lyons had told us that his trip there was supposed to only last a few weeks. Not sure why it took him so long to make it back home to us, Wastelanders, but it sure is nice to have him back. Hopefully he took care of those nasty Pitt Slavers and their boss Ashur, who had been buying and selling Wasters from the Capital."_

"_In other news… Well would you look, at that more Wanderer news. For those of you who don't know, Our Favorite Wasteland Hero has done the impossible, He has taken down the Enclave for good. Yeah, I know, I couldn't make this shit up. It was reported that he has destroyed the Enclave Land-Crawler at the Adams Air Force Base. I guess it is true. He really is the last, best chance for humanity."_

"_Well, that's it for the news. Thanks for listening, chiiill-dren! This is Three Dog, OWWWWWW! And you're listening to Galaxy News Radio! We're Radio Free Wasteland and we're here for you."_

_If you've made it this far, I congratulate you for being about to get through my terrible writing. _

_Anyways if you liked it let me know. Please don't let me hanging_

_NightShadde _


End file.
